he_examswikiaorg-20200213-history
Subjects
This site has been put together by people on the HE-Exams Yahoogroup , which discusses the practicalities of gaining formal qualifications as a home-educated young person. Return to Main_Page. =GCSEs= There are a few GCSEs which do not involve Controlled Assessment, and these are listed below. Most GCSEs are not a realistic option for private candidates because they involve Controlled Classroom Assessment. This means that an extended assignment has to be done at an exam centre under supervision. While this is not complex for most subjects, in practice, few schools are prepared to arrange this for external candidates. There are some private exam centres which will arrange for GCSE Controlled Assessments, but it can be very costly - one example is £150 in addition to other exam fees of £75 per written paper, at Pascal's College in South London. If the subject you want is not available as an exam-only GCSE, you can usually sit an International GCSE instead. These are equivalent to GCSEs and are accepted by all universities and colleges as such; you do not need to be at all concerned about their status. Many independent schools enter their students for IGCSEs as routine. For more discussion and references, see the page on IGCSEs. GCSEs without controlled assessment: *Maths - all boards. *Classical Greek *Psychology *Sociology *Law *Latin *Religious Studies *Economics - AQA *General Studies - AQA * Modern Languages - for the less common modern languages, there is usually no coursework but there are compulsory speaking and listening tests, which can be hard to arrange. Including:- * Japanese * Greek (Modern) * Russian * Arabic =IGCSEs= If a subject is not listed here, it may well still be available to external candidates. For more information see the individual subject pages as listed on the Main Page of this wiki. =CIE= List of CIE IGCSE exam subjects which are open to external candidates as of Summer 2013: Accounting 0452 Afrikaans - First Language 0512 Arabic - First Language - 0508 Art and Design 0400 Bangladesh Studies 0449 Biology 0610 Business Studies 0450 Chemistry 0620 Chinese - First Language - 0509 Computer Science 0478 Development Studies 0453 Dutch - First Language - 0503 Economics 0455 English First Language 0500 English Literature 0486 Environmental Management 0680 Geography 0460 German 0505 French - First Language - 0501 [[History 0470 Islamiyat 0493 Latin 0480 Mathematics 0580 Additional Mathematics 0606 ICT (0420)- involves a practical which can be difficult, but not impossible, to arrange. International Mathematics 0607 Pakistan Studies 0448 Physical Science 0652 Physics 0625 Religious Studies 0490 Science (Combined) 0653 Science Coordinated (Double) 0654 Sociology 0495 Travel and Tourism 0471 Second Language Subjects - all involve a compulsory oral element and so can only be taken if you can find an exam centre willing to assist with this. However, if your children are lucky enough to be bilingual, ALL of the First Language subject exams are open to private candidates with NO oral component. There is a wide range of those languages open to PCs. =Edexcel= Most of the subjects listed below are International GCSEs (IGCSEs), although there are a few coursework-free GCSEs such as maths and psychology. All Edexcel International GCSEs are linear, which means you need to take all the exams in the same exam session. http://www.edexcel.com/i-am-a/student/qualifications/Pages/International-GCSE-Specifications.aspx Edexcel IGCSEs - Complete list - for some less common qualifications not listed below, you can check if it is available to private candidates by opening the Specification and searching for 'private candidates'. Maths GCSE Maths International GCSE and Further Pure Mathematics IGCSE Physics International GCSE Chemistry International GCSE Biology International GCSE Human Biology International GCSE English Language International GCSE English Literature International GCCSE Geography International GCSE Global Citizenship International GCSE History International GCSE Science - Combined Double Award Religious Studies International GCSE Psychology GCSE =AQA= AQA has its own list of AQA qualifications available to private candidates, so check for updates. The AQA Certificate (IGCSE) is AQA's new IGCSE qualification. Many are available at Level 1 and Level 2. AQA Certificates - available specifications Biology (8401) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) Chemistry (8402) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) English Language (8705) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) English Literature (8710) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) Enterprise and Employability short course (4805) (Level 1 and Level 2 Certificate) French (8655) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) Further Mathematics (8360) (AQA Level 2 Certificate) Geography (8031) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) German (8665) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) History (8045) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) Physics (8403) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) Preparation for Working Life full course (4801) (Level 1/2 Certificate) Preparation for Working Life short course (4800) (Level 1 and Level 2 Certificate) Science Double Award (8404) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) Spanish (8695) (AQA Level 1/2 Certificate) AQA Free- Standing Maths Qualifications: FSMQ - available specifications Foundation Level - Money Management (4981) oundation Level - Using Spatial Techniques (4982) Foundation Level - Using Data (4983) Higher Level - Financial Calculations (4984) Higher Level - Shape and Space (4985) Higher Level - Data Handling (4986) Higher Level - Algebra and Graphs (4988) Advanced Level (pilot) - Data Analysis (9993) Advanced Level (pilot) - Hypothesis Testing (9994) Advanced Level (pilot) - Dynamics (9995) Advanced Level (pilot) - Mathematical Principles For Personal Finance (9996) Advanced Level (pilot) - Decision Mathematics (9997) Advanced Level (pilot) - Calculus (9998) AQA Functional Skills English Level 1 (4720) English Level 2 (4725) ICT Level 1 (4527) ICT Level 2 (4528) Mathematics Level 1 (4367) Mathematics Level 2 (4368) AQA GCSEs AQA list quite a few GCSEs as being available to private candidates, but realistically many will not be an option because of controlled assessment. Nevertheless, it's worth reading through the requirements just in case: http://www.aqa.org.uk/student-support/private-candidates/subjects-and-qualifications/gcses GCSEs available to private candidates The following AQA GCSEs are definitely available to private candidates and are regularly taken by home-educated students: Law GCSE (no controlled assessment) Maths GCSE/IGCSE Further Mathematics (Level 2 Certificate/IGCSE), FSMQ Psychology GCSE Sociology GCSE Religious Studies (GCSE no controlled assessment for either A or B) Economics GCSE (no controlled assessment) General Studies GCSE (no controlled assessment) = WJEC = Level 1/2 Certificates Latin 3 Choices: Latin Language, Latin Language and Roman Civilisation, Latin Literature Psychology =OCR= Law GCSE (no controlled assessment) Classical Greek GCSE (no controlled assessment) Latin GCSE (no controlled assessment) Religious Studies GCSE (Spec A or B)